A New Life
by storiesaremything
Summary: Its About A Girl Who Has To Move Away From Her Normal Life To A New One But Tries Ways Not To.


New Life, New School, New Year, New ME! Could it really be happening?

Chapter 1: When I found out

I found out I was going to a new school in April. I was shocked and afraid what the new place might be like. Mom then said that we would be moving to Miami, Florida. I then thought " YAY I CAN GET MY TAN ON!", but then I thought about my life here in New York. I have a boyfriend named Eric. All my friends call me Izzy or Bella, but my full first name is Isabella. I loved it here in New York. Me and my friends usually went to the city too shop, since it wasn't too far.

I told my mom I didn't want to move because I liked my life here were we are, but of course it wasn't my chose. I don't get why kids never have a say in anything, pretty sure we are people too.

I didn't want to move. I had a life hear and I wanted to keep it. If I moved I would have to make new friends, live in a unfamiliar area and I JUST DIDN'T WANT TOO! I mean how could mom do this, she knows that I like it here. Whether it were for her job or not I'd still want to stay, I would just stay with Eric or a close friend. I definitely know she will say "o honey you can come spend summers up here". WELL GUESS WHAT MOM I WANTED TO SPEND FOREVER HERE!

Chapter 2: Me and Eric

Its Friday night and I would usually be out with my friends, but I decided not too hang out. I sat on my bed thinking about how I will break this news to my boyfriend and my friends. I thought maybe tell them the day I leave, tell them tomorrow, tell them I never want to see them again, or maybe just tell them straight up. I then thought, ill have a going away party and ill tell Eric and my friends in a week when I am out with them.

It was now 8 p.m. and I was so bored and felt like hanging with Eric so I called him to ask him if he wanted to hang out and he said ok. I then asked him were he wanted to hang out and he said lets go out to eat then my place. It was 8:45 and he was hear and thank god I was ready.

We went to this restaurant that wasn't all fancy but we enjoyed it. Then we took a walk in the park and sat under the stars in the grass. Eric cuddled me in his arms, and I felt so appreciated and safe. As he cuddled me in his arms I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, and I mouthed out "I love you". He said it back and then we ended up making out.

We then went too his house and watched TV, played video games and enjoyed ourselves, like teenagers would do.

Chapter 3: Only If I Were 18

It was wounding to about 11:30p.m. I stepped outside and called my mom and asked if I could stay the night at Eric's place. She was already mad that it was 11:30 and I wasn't home yet. I could hear the agitation in her voice so I just scratched the idea if asking to stay over and just told her I'd be home before 12p.m. She let out a quick sigh, and said " you better be home or I'll personally come and get you myself!". I knew right then and there that me and Eric had better wrap up our fun for the night and leave it for another day. I got back inside and explained to Eric that I had better get home before I get in trouble. He got kind of sad, but I told him to cheer up cause we could always hangout another day and that it was only Friday night.

On our way home it was a silent rife in the beginning. I was kind of thinking of how to tell him I was moving. "Hey babe, why are you so quiet?", he asked. " Oh nothing, just thinking ha-ha," I answered. He was quiet for a second then put his arm around me. "Don't worry", he said. I smiled, and thought to myself about how I have such a wonderful boyfriend. Then the smile quickly wiped off my face. Different thoughts started ravaging my brain. What if I tell him about the moving and he leaves me, what if he cheats on me, what if he breaks-up with me after I tell him. I just couldn't take it anymore. "I'M MOVING!", I screamed. And the car came to a complete STOP. I looked around for any stop signs or red lights and didn't see any. I looked too see if we were at my house and we weren't. I looked over at Eric and he was starring dead at me.

Chapter 4: Confessions

"Are you ok Eric?", I asked. "Uh uh oh uh, yah I'm uh ok, um uh did u just say your moving?", he said back. "Yeah", I whispered back. "HOW COULD YOU, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME SAME AS I LOVE YOU, ARE YOU STUPID, WHY WOULD YOU MOVE!" I had never seen him in such rage before.

I sat in silence with tears running down my face the rest of the way home. The car came to a stop and I got out, slammed the door and ran into the house. "Isabella is that you?", mom shouted from her room. "Yes", I answered in a crying voice. Mom came over to my room and asked what was wrong. I explained to her how I told Eric about moving and the outcome of it. She wiped the tears from my face and said, "Honey he didn't mean that, he was just in shock."

I woke up the next morning to my phone having 5 missed calls, and they were all Eric. I didn't call him back cause I was still sad because of what happened the night before. I called my best friend Kayla and explained to her what happened. "Maybe you should return his calls and just talk it over with him", Kayla said. I agreed to calling him back, so I hung up the phone and called Eric back.

Eric: "Hello"

Me: "H-Hey"

Eric: "Hey, What's Up?"

Me: "Nothing. You Called"

Eric: "U-Uh yeah, I did"

Me: " Well…. ?"

Eric: " I-I wanted to ask you to dinner tonight, cause I need to explain last night. So Will You Go?"

Me: (no answer)

Eric: "Please answer"

Me: "Sure, I'll go"

Eric: 'Ok, I'll pick you up tonight at 7p.m.

Me: "Ok. See You Then, Bye"

Chapter 5: Love

I started to get ready around 6p.m. _Ding! Dong!_ I looked out the window and he was at the door. I opened the door and said hi. I then went and told my mom he was at the door and that I'd be back around 10-10:30p.m. She agreed to the rime frame and said have fun.


End file.
